Love Is Having the Ability To First Let Go Of Life
by Izaacasskicker
Summary: In the land of Xian a new evil is awakened when Sora finds Riku and an unexpected surprise. Ava and Riku are netural hearted. This makes the heartless more vengeful. Sora's job now is to find the Heart of Hearts before Darkness is in contro....Pairings Ch


Hello, this is my fanfic. Read and review Plz i'm begging you

Disclaimer: I dont own any part of SquareSoftor Disney so i don't own Kingdom Hearts (sadly)

On with my fic i guess

_**Chapter 1: The Darkness in her Heart**_

It's been a few years since Sora was transported to another world and met Goofy and Donald. Kairi still missing her two bestfriends who constantly fight each other good vs. evil. She still felt the same about one but was unsure about the other. Sora was still as good he could get being the hero and everything. Riku well...lets just say he'd be better off. Most of the worlds had been locked and sealed. King Mickey was impressed. But this was too good to be true right? A shadow still hangs a big threat on the balance.

"Sora? Sora? are you awake?" Donald asked. Sora hadn't changed much over the years, still as goofy as always. "Huh? Oh it's you, Donald...Thanks" sora said cheerfully waking up from a long dream of Kairi and his friends back home. "You dreamin' agian Sora about your home?" Goofy asked. "Yeah, I really do miss it and the people there too" Sora said trying to see stronger"but we've only got a few worlds to go right, so i'll be back thtere in no time". "That's right, but then again we'll go back home too and i'll..." Goofy said sadly. "I'll miss you guys too, lets not talk about this and keep moving, Donald what's the next world?" Sora smiled. "Some place called Xian, sounds like soemthing Mulan would say" Donald answered.

Xian a place of mystery and enchantment. Xian is separated in to 4 parts. Kyodai this province is a province of thought and learning. Xiang a province of fighting and strength. Shanghi a province of light, legends and royals. Wui a province of shadows, myth and low life. Xain was composed out of 4 laws which separteted it into 4 provinces the laws were created by 4 people. These 4 people were Acia, Mina, Opus, Jej. Acia was a scholar, Mina was a royal, Opus was a warrior and Jej was a thief. They found this world. Each took a part and made it there own by governing it. No war had broken until 10 years ago. The vampires who come from Wui invaded Shanghi and had taken half the population. War broke out between them two, allies were needed so Xiang and Kyodai took sides with shanghi. Some how Wui has survived the ten years of being defeated.

"Xian, sounds weird but still do you think the Keyholes open?" Sora asked. "No but there's a tournament and they need help" Donald answered. "Help? whay would they need help? they are at war but we can't help them with that it would be meddling" He replied. "Yes but rebels have been discovered and are trying to make it worse, well that's what it says anyway" Donald added. "We'll have a look first and then decide what to do, but where do we land?" he queired. "I think we'll land in Shanghi first and question people first about the tournament" Donald said when he landed the Gummi ship.

Shanghi was really white and almost every had something bright on. Little children were laughing and playing. "Whoa, nice place" Sora gasped. He looked around a bit more to see a group of people trying to haggle a price. "I'll give you 300 for it no more" a girl said. She was tall had shoulder length brown hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a strapless top and pair of black three quater jeans and black strapped boots. she didn't seem to fit in with the crowd. The man at the stall seemed a little low priced for her. "Miss i couldn't take that much for it, 150 is what it costs pay that and it's yours overpricing is demon dealing" He said shaking his head and fumbleing over the contents. " Your not overpricing i am anyways it'd be like a tip or donataing and that isn't demon dealing" She stated handing him The munny and walking away leaving him stunned and flabbergasted.She was smirking as she paced herself towards the middle of the street stopping in the centre. Sora looked at her confused "What is she doing?" he asked. " She is waiting for the battle to begin, she must come from Xaing or maybe Wui both strong and indepented...You mustn't be from around here, what world are you from?" A man asked. He looked old and wise seeming kind and gentle too. "Huh? you know about the worlds?" donald spruted out." My yes i do, All of Xian knows of the worlds and the Keyholes but we don't know where they are exactly Keyblader only the rebels do and they use that againest us, oh my that girl vanished must be a rebel...ummmmmm meditation is needed for this Goodbye and good luck keyblader" The old man said toddling of towards a temple looking place. "Rebel hey? wonder if there planning to attack or join forces" Sora murmured.

They walked towards the temple were the old man had toddled off to. When they enetered they saw rows of old men meditating "Ouwiou" They hummed repeatively. Man was it getting annoying, they walked up to man they saw before " Um Hey, Mr. Can you tell us about the rebels and thier plans?" Sora asked. " Hmmm, My boy i could tell you but...you've seen a rebel and now know of there plans" He said joyfully. "Huh, what do you mean, That girl dissappeared you can't mean they wnat to all dissaapear" Sora hastened. "the reason why she disappear is because she is the Heartblader and she knows all" He said toddling off towards a room.

Suddenly about four guards appeared in front of the three. "Request from her empress Kioto, she wishes to see the keyblade master" One guard yelled loudly. The Old men held there hands over there ears. "Go boy, she wishes, and you want to know" The old man said toddling off again. "Uh, okay, if she wishes" Sora replied being dragged off by the four guards. Donald and Goofy followed. Qucikly as they left the temple they arrived at the palace. "step forward!" a little man yelled. Sora paced slowly forward towards her highnece. "I'm Emperess Kioto, your name keyblader?" she asked. Her hair was in a tight black bun, her cheeks were tigtly sucked in and she was fairly old. "Umm, my name is Sora" he answered. "You want to know of the rebels plans?" she inquired. "Yes, what exactly are there plans? Your majesty" he repiled quickly. "i cannot tell you but she might" she said pointing to a girl chained. "Let me go, let me go, you'll pay for this" she screamed. "hey it's that girl, Sora" Goofy pointed out. Snapping and biting the guard as she was brought forward. Sora stared at the girl, she was different from before. More animal then girl. "You have seen this rebel in another world?" Kioto asked expecting him to say yes. "No, we saw her at the merchant a whilke ago buying something" He answered still focused on the snapping girl. "How? she has been locked up with that...boy for a whole week, she hasn't escaped" she inquired standing up and looking down at Sora. "Easy, i used my mind you stupid old hag and Riku has probalay escaped by now" the girl snickkered. One guard slapped her accross the face. She fell to her knees and place her cold, dirty on her face to stop the pain. "Stupid girl, you don't have a heart so how can you use your mind" Kioto screeched at the girl. The girl glared at her.

'I should do something, ask something or intervene' Sora thought. He stepped forward and pulled out the keyblade. " Do You have a problem?" Kioto asked still standing over him. "Riku knows and he is telling them your plan Kioto soon the neturals will have power over Xian" the girl blurted out. "oh you'd love that wouldn't you, you little heartless your plans are obivious and most predictable." she said mockingly. "I don't think so...well um at least i think so" said a blonde haired girl with a boozuka aimed at kioto "Ava, you okay?". Ava smiled as she was released from grip when the two guards were knocked out by a dirty blonde boy with a shotgun "Thank God". "Yeah, i'm fine now. how long did you guys take?" she asked him. He laughed and smiled. "Arrest them" Kioto ordered but the guards had seem to have dissappeared. "Kioto you shouldn't let power go to your head it might get to you" Riku said walking out behind a column. Ava snickkered. "You need to change your enterance" Ava smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now. Jeez coming up with this was really hard...argh! Coconut yummy!

Don't ask. well R&R everyone pkz

I'll post the profiles next Chappie

and email any ideas to me plz out Izaac


End file.
